Breweries by Country
A list of breweries by country. If you know of a brewery, and its country is not listed here, please add it. A Albania Andorra Antigua and Barbuda *Antigua Brewery Argentina *Quilmes Armenia *Kotayk Australia * See Australian breweries by state Austria * Brau Union International * Gösser * Ottakringer * Schloss Eggenberg * Stiegl Brauwelt * Weitra * Wieselburger * Zipfer B Bahamas Bangladesh Barbados Belarus Belgium * The abbay of Saint Sixtus of Westvleteren * Abbaye du Val-Dieu * Abbaye de Floreffe * Affligem * Alken Maes * Bavik Brewery * Brasserie d'Achouffe * Brasserie à Vapeur * Brasserie de Blaugies * Brasserie de Brunehaut * Brasserie de l'Abbaye des Rocs s.a. * Brasserie de Silly * Brasserie Des Fagnes * Brasserie du Bocq * Brasserie Dubuisson * Brasserie Dupont * Brasserie La Binchoise * Brasserie Lefebvre * Brasserie St. Feuillien * Brewery Slaapmutske * Brouwerij Bavik * Brouwerij Belle-Vue * Brouwerij Boelens * Brouwerij Boon * Brouwerij Bockor * Brouwerij Boelens * Brouwerij Bosteels * Brouwerij Caulier * Brouwerij Contreras * Brouwerij Corsendonk * Brouwerij Crombé * Brouwerij De Block * Brouwerij Het Anker * Brouwerij Palm nv * Brouwerij Strubbe * Brouwerij Timmermans * Brouwerij van Eecke * Brouwerij-brasserie Van Honsebrouck * Cantillon * Chimay * De Dolle Brouwers * De Gouden Boom * De Halve Maan * De Koninck * de "proef" brouwerij * De Struise Brouwers * Dubuisson Brewery * Duvel Moortgat * Hoegaarden * Jupiler * Liefman's Breweries * Lindemans * Orval * Palm Breweries * Sint Bernardus * Stella Artois * Urthel * Van Steenberge * Westmalle Abbey Belize Bolivia Bosnia and Herzegovina *Sarajevska pivara- Sarajevo brewery Brazil *Brahma Bulgaria C Cambodia * Kingdom Breweries (Cambodia) Ltd. Canada * See Canada breweries by province Chile * Rockhopper China * Tsingtao Brewery Group Colombia Costa Rica *Cervecería Costa Rica Croatia Cuba Czech Republic * Bernard * BrouCzech Beers * Budějovický měšťanský pivovar * Budweiser Budvar * Chodovar * The Detenice Castle Brewery * Holba * Královský Pivovar Krušovice * Měšťanský pivovar * Novoměstský pivovar * Pivovar Benešov * Pivovar Černá Hora * Pivovar Eggenberg * Pivovar Herold Březnice * Pivovar Janáček * Pivovar Jihlava * Pivovar Nová Paka * Pivovar Nymburk * Pivovar Pardubice * Pivovar Regent v Třeboni * Pivovar Svijany * Pivovar Svitavy * Pivovar Vratislavice * Pivovar Vyškov * Pivovar Zubr * Pivovary Staropramen * Plzeňský Prazdroj * Podkovan * Primátor * Rebel Beer * Samson * Starobrno * Staropramen * Velkopopovický Kozel * Zlatopramen * Žatecký pivovar D Denmark *Albani *Carlsberg *Ceres *Tuborg Dominican Republic *Cervecería Nacional Dominicana E Ecuador El Salvador England * See United Kingdom breweries Estonia F Finland *Diamond Beer Brewing Company *Lapin *Olvi France *Brasserie Castelain * Brasserie Meteor *Brasseries Kronenbourg * Le Brewery * St-Sylvestre Brewery G Georgia Germany * Augustiner-Braeu Muenchen *Ayinger *Badische Staatsbrauerei Rothaus * Bitburger Brauerei * Black Art Brewery * Brauerei Aldersbach *Braeuerei Beck GmbH & Co. * Brauerei Eichhofen *Braeuerei Fischerstube * Brauerei Hopf * Brauerei Moninger * Brauerei Neunspringe Worbis * Brauerei Reitter * Weihenstephan * Brauerei zum Klosterhof * Clausthaler *Coelner Hofbrau Frueh * Denninghoff Specialty Brewery *Deutscher Aktien Braeuerei (DAB) *Deutscher Union Braeurei (DUB) *Dinkelacker-Schwabenbräu *Distelhäuser Brauerei *Dom *Duesseldorfer Privatbraeuerei Frankenheim *Eichbaum Brauerei * Einbecker Brauhaus * Flensburger Brauerei * Franziskaner Weissbier * Fürst Wallerstein * Häffner Bräu * Hausbrauerei Feierling * Heidelberger Brauerei * Hofbräuhaus Traunstein *Holsten Braeuerei AG * Jever * Kaltenberg * Klosterbrauerei Neuzelle * König Bräu * Krombacher Brauerei KG * Kulmbacher Brauerei * Laurentina *Loewenbraeu *OETTINGER Brauerei *Palmbräu * Privatbrauerei Gaffel Becker & Co. * Privatbrauerei Ganter * Privatbrauerei Hoepfner * Privatbrauerei Lasser * Privatbrauerei Schwelm *Schlossbraeurerei Stein * Schmidmayer Bräu * Schneider-Weisse * Single-Beer *Spaten * St. Georgen Bräu Buttenheim * St. Pauli Girl * Stuttgarter Hofbräu *Uerige *Unions *Veltins *Vogel Hausbräu * Watzdorfer * Weldebräu * Würzburger Hofbräu H Haiti Honduras D&D Brewery Hong Kong * Blue Girl Beer Hungary I Iceland India United Breweries - Owned by Vijay Mallya http://www.theubgroup.com/ Information posted by: Akshay Shrotriya Ireland * Beamish * Carlow Brewing * Guinness * Murphy's Israel * The Dancing Camel *Israel Beer Breweries *Tempo Beer Industries Ltd. Italy * Birra Castello * Birra Damae * Peroni * Theresianer * Forst * Pedavena J Jamaica * Red Stripe Beer Japan *Asahi Breweries Ltd. * Kirin * Kiuchi Brewery * Otaru *Sapporo * Suntory * Tokyo Brewing Company K Korea, North Korea, South L Laos * Lao Brewery Company Latvia * Aldaris * Bauskas Alus * Brālis * Brūveris * Cēsu Alus * Kimmel * Latgales Alus Darītava * Lāčplēša Alus * Līvu Alus * Līvu Alus Darītava („Griģis un Co”) * Lodinga Alus Darītava * Piebalgas Alus * Užavas Alus Darītava * Valmiermuižas alus Liechtenstein Lithuania * Gubernija * Kalnapilis Brewery * Mažeikių lokys * Rinkuškiai * Švyturys Luxembourg M Macedonia Madagascar Malaysia * Carlsberg Malaysia Malta * Farsons Mexico * Cerveza Tijuana * Grupo Modelo * Cervecería Cuauhtémoc-Moctezuma Montenegro Monaco Morocco N Namibia Netherlands * Alfa Bier * Amsterdam Premium Beers * Brand Bier * Budelse Brouwerij *Grolsch *Gulpener *Heineken * Mongozo * Stadsbrouwerij De Hemel en Distilleerderij de Geest * St.Christoffel Brewery New Zealand * Bennetts Beer * The Croucher Brewing Co *Epic Brewing Company * Invercargill Brewery * Wanaka Beerworks Nigeria * Nigerian Breweries Northern Ireland * See United Kingdom breweries Norway * Aass Brewery O P Palestinian Territory * Taybeh Brewing Company Panama Paraguay Peru Philippines *San Miguel Beer Poland * Browar Witnica *Dębowe *Jurand *Królewskie *Lech *Leżajsk *Okocim *Piast *Sierpc *Strong *Tyskie *Warka *Żywiec Portugal Q R Romania *Alutus *Aurora *Azuga *Balcea *Balea *Bergenbier *Bucegi *Ciuc *Ciucas *Craiova *Gambrinus *Golden Brau *Silva *Stejar *Timisoreana *Ursus Russia * Tinkoff S Scotland * See United Kingdom breweries Serbia Singapore * Asia Pacific Breweries Slovakia Slovenia * Brewery Laško South Africa * Birkenhead * Old Cape Ale Brewing Company Spain * Compañía Cervecera de Canarias * DAMM * Estrella Galicia Sweden * Kopparbergs * Krönleins Brewery Switzerland T Taiwan * Taiwan Beer Thailand * Boon Rawd * Singha Trinidad and Tobago * Carib Brewery Limited Turkey * Efes Pilsener U Ukraine United Kingdom * See United Kingdom breweries United States of America * See United States breweries by state Uruguay V Venezuela *Cerveceria Polar *Cerveceria Regional Vietnam W Wales * See United Kingdom breweries X Y Z 01